Destiny?
by lolibyun
Summary: "Aku benci takdir!Karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita,lalu?Lalu ia memisahkan kita!"-Chanyeol / "Aku harap skenario hidupku dapat kuatur sendiri,Karena aku akan membuat kita tetap bersama selamanya!"-Baekhyun / "Aku sekarang tau knp hati diciptakan,karena hati diciptakan hanya untuk di patahkan dan disakiti!"-Sehun [ CHANBAEK/SEBAEK GS ]


**WARNING!!**

 **YAOI AREA!!BxB AREA!!** **BAGI YG TIDAK SUKA NAGAJUSEYO :)** **KARENA JIKA DIPAKSA AKAN MEMBUAT MUAL YG BERKEPANJANGAN DAN BERFIKIRAN ANEH ANEH SETIAP SAAT DAN BERUJUNG STRESS TRUS MASUK RUMHA SAKIT JIWA GUA GA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN ADMINISTRASINY :))** **Author** : Ocha88

 **Genre** : Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Cerita ini real dari otak author sendiri bukan dari Orang lain ataupun aithor lain,dan bukan juga milik baekhyun ataupun chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun!.**

~~~

Angin semilir di siang hari memang sejuk namun terasa hangat dan terkadang menusuk di kulit.

Tepat di balkon seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang yg dikuncir sedikit berantakan dengan helaian poni yg sedikit menutupi mata tertiup oleh angin semilir siang hari yg terik itu sedang berdiri menatap lapangan basket yg kosong dengan sebuah bola basket yg menggelinding pelan.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Bangsat!Anjing!Keparat!Aisshh..!" perempuan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan tiba tiba ada dering telpon masuk dari handphone nya

"hmm?!"

"Hiks..kapan dia berhenti mengurungku di neraka itu huh!Bilang ke anjing gila itu gua ga akan pulang sampai dia berhenti mengaggap anakny sendiri layakny hewan!" perempuan itu memutuskan telpon itu sepihak.

"Baekhyun!Kemana aja lo?!" lelaki berkulit sangat(?) putih yg biasa di panggil albino,tidak tidak!Nama dia Sehun yg datang menghampiri Baekhyun yg sedang berkumpul dengan kumpulan lelaki yg sering disebut Straykids itu,percayalah Baekhyun tidak pernah malu jika harus berkumpul dengan lelaki lelaki yg dicap gengster itu

"Gua disini,ga kemana mana,emg knp?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memainkan gunting mungil kesayangannya itu

"Seingat gua tadi lu ke balkon ya?kok udh disini?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya,mungkin dia sedang bingung atau mungkin sedang berfikir

"Lo salah liat kali,gua aja disini dari tadi" lanjut Baekhyun yg lalu di iya kan oleh yang lainnya, "aish..bodo lah,gua ikut nimbrung boleh kan?Ntu Jojong lagi sibuk sama pacarnya" tutur Sehun dengan raut muka berharap dengan gradasi sedih di raut mukanya itu

 _Apasi anjir:v_

"Siapa ngelarang?Gabung aja elah" ucap Han sembari mengangkat kaki nya ke atas meja ciri khas bad boy*hahaha lucu sekali*

"Hahaha lo tau berita terbaru si Chanyeol yang katanya di skors karena ketauan ngelakuin hal dewasa sama si Wendy?" I.N si hobby pencari hot news membuka pembicaraan itu yg lalu dapat pukulan tepat di kepalanya oleh si Lee Know.

"Langsung bilang ngewe atau merkosa aja napa?!" Lee Know dengan mulut yg kadang ga bisa nyaring dulu sebelum ngomong seketika kelas yg gaduh seketika sepi dan skrg Han yg balik mukul kepala Lee know tapi lebih keras,dasar Han Jisung :)

"Salah gua apa goblok!" Lee Know mulai emosi karena tingkah konyol Han yg kadang ga tau malu, "Santai,gausah ngomong kasar anjing!" rasanya Lee Know skrg pengen menggal kepala Han

"Nih gua disini cuman merhatiin kalian berdua debat?" baekhyun skrg yg mulai berbicara dan seketika susana sepi dan tiba tiba.

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tapi Byun Baekhyun perempuan cantik itu masih melaksanakan piket kelasnya yg paling dia benci seumur hidupnya dia sekolah paling jarang bahkan tidak pernah piket sampe selarut ini, "bangsat, klo ga karena tuh guru ga akan gua piket sampe jam 4 sore kek gini,buang buang waktu,cih!" Baekhyun melempar sapunya ke tempatnya dengan kasar sehingga membuat suara sedikit ribut disitu. Baekhyun yg sedang mengeluarkan kata kata kebun binatangny seketika diam membisu setelah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yg mendekat ke arahnya,Baekhyun langsung masuk ke Pantry dan bersembunyj disitu ia berharap bukan org jahat yg akan lewat,org itu mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan lalu berhenti tepat didepan pintu pantry tersebut dimana baekhyun bersembunyi

"Cewek bad boy ga mungkin takut sama langkah kaki doang!cih!" suara berat itu membuat baekhyun semakin emosi karena sebelumnya baekhyun memang sudah emosi,Baekhyun yg kesal kemudian keluar dari Pantry itu dengab wajah sedikit memerah yg dan mata yg menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk itu

"Lo ngatain gua penakut?!Cih!" Baekhyun berbicara sedikit keras dengan penekanan yg sedikit kasar dan seketika raut mukanya mengkerut,mungkin dia kaget campur bingung saat melihat muka org tersebut.

"Lo kan.." baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat lelaki itu menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir baekhyun dan seketika suasana sepi hanya terdengar suara semilir angin yg meniup dedaunan yg berjatuhan

"sssttt.."

 _Jangan mendekat,aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan berteriak,dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan_

"Haish..gua harus kemana?!" Baekhyun frustasi harus kemana ia pergi karena kalau pulang pun sama saja ia mendatangi neraka yg sangat ia benci walau disitu tempat di mana keluarganya berada namun sayang 'BEJAT' semua

"Apa gua tidur di apartemen aja ya?kayakny didekat sini ada apartemen deh" Baekhyun segera membuka handphoneny lalu mengecek apartemen yg akan ia tinggali

Sehun yg bingung mencari sahabat(?) perempuan ny itu merasa bosan dan lalu ia berfikir untuk naik ke balkon hanya untuk refreshing sebentar lalu ia mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga sampai di pintu dimana jika pintu itu terbuka akan menuju balkon sudah menggenggam klok pintu itu namun ia tidak jadi memutarnya saat ia mendegar isak tangis seseorang.

Sehun membeku saat itu juga saat ia membuka perlahan-lahan knok pintu itu yg lalu ia merasa sedikit nyeri di bagian lubuk hati nya saat mengetahui sahabat perempuan nya itu sedang frustasi sambil menangis tersedu sedu dengan rambut yg acak acakan dan wajah yg merasa kasihan namun ia tak berani ikut campur urusan keluarganya karena apa?Karena jika ia ikut campur yang ada keluarganya yg terkena imbasnya.

 _Kau tahu?sebenarnya aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu,namun aku sadar jika aku sebenarnya bukan siapa siapa bagimu~"_

"Baekhyun!."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara tsb dan berdirilah tepat di belakang Baekhyun seorang sehun dengan kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Lo ngapain disini?Blm pulang?," Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir

"Ehmm..gua-"

"Jangan bilang lu kabur dari rumah lagi!." Baekhyun yg belum selesai berbicara langsung mendapat perkataan sehun yg agak menekan menurut baekhyun

"Ya, gua kabur karena gua benci diperlakukan seperti hewan yg selalu dikurung dan di pukuli setiap saat tanpa tau rasa sakitnya waktu lu caci dan di hina waktu lu cuman melakukan hal sepele,gua benci tinggal di neraka itu,dan ayah gua yg selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya yg berdosa itu tanpa perasaan anaknya yg diperlakukan seperti hewan menjijikan!" bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan baekhyun menitikkan air matanya dengan mata penuh amarah dan kekesalan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yg bergetar dan terdengar sedikit isakan tangis disitu,Sehun yg merasa bersalah lalu menggenggam kedua pundak baekhyun yg masih bergetar itu.

"Maafin gua,lo bisa tinggal di apartemen gua Baek,kalo lo mau" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan lalu Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus,

" _Lucunya_ " batin Sehun

Sehun yg tersenyum tipis disitu lalu menjadi senyum lebar yg sangat tulus.

"Serius?Gua takut ngerepotin elu" Baekhyun yg berbicara dengan nada yg agak bergetar itu tidak percaya apa yg baru saja dikatakan oleh sehun tadi.

"Serius lah kalaupun gua bohong,gua yg berdosa,aishhh..muka lu lucu banget sih kek udang rebus" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun seperti mencubit pipi bayi yg gembil itu,Baekhyun yg merasa kesal memanyunkan bibirnya kesal,aishhh imutnya seperti anak PAUD ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 _"Pemandangan yg menyayat hati"-Unknown_

 _Kau tau apa yg lebih indah dari bintang di malam hari?_

 _Yang lebih indah dari pemandangan di pantai?_

 _Yang lebih indah dari ombak di laut?_

 _Jawabannya satu!_

 _Kamu!_

"Hufttt..." Baekhyun menghirup udara kebebasan malam ini,ya Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan Sehun di apartemennya yg lumayan mewah itu,Baekhyun tidur di kamar Sehun dan Sehun tidur di sofa depan Sofa yg berada di apartemen Sehun muat untuk tubuh Sehun yg sedikit(?) menjulang itu dan sangat empuk serta nyaman untuk tidur,ntah Baekhyun akan tinggal di apartemen Sehun sampai kapan.

Baekhyun yg merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk terpaksa tidak mengganti pakaian seragamny dan lalu berbaring di kasur empuk milik sehun itu dengan sangat nyaman.

"Selamat malam Sehunnie~" Baekhyun berkata dengan keadaan kurang sepenuhnya sadar karena saat ia mengatakan itu ia sangat mengantuk dan lalu tidak sadarkan diri yg mendengar itu terkejut dan detak jantungnya terasa mulai tidak normal dan berdetak sangatt cepat dan aliran darahny juga mungkin terpompa sangat cepat saat itu yg tak percaya itu menyentuh dada ny untuk mengecek kondisi jantuny apa masih baik baik saja atau sudah berdetak dengan tempo tidak normal.

"Huh..percayalah malam ini aku sedang bermimpi!."

Sehun lalu menutup matanya lalu pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya karena ia takut kalau ia harus ke rumah sakit karena detak jantungnya tidak berdetak dengan tempo yg tidam normal.

 _"ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 귀엽다~"_

 _"Kkkk menggemaskan"_

"Hoaammm..."

Chanyeol yg masih di ranjang ny itu membuka matanya perlahan yg masih beradabtasi dengan cahaya lampu yg terang itu, dan lalu melihat ke arah jam yg masih menunjukan angka 04.32 yg tandanya masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan suatu mengkucek-kucek matanya dan lalu berdiri sembari merenggangkan otot ototnya,Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya menuju Kamar mandi apartemennya itu dan lalu berkaca memastikan wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk untuk hanya sekedar berjalan menuju minimarket yg selalu buka 24 jam didekat apartemenny !Chanyeol sekarang sedang kelaparan dan hendak pergi ke minimarket dekat apatemen dimana ia tinggal itu.

"Hmm..tidak buruk" ucapnya dengan suara bernada baritone dan berat itu bahkan sangat berat itu mungkin terdengar sexy(?) saat itu hanya untuk mengatakan 'selamat pagi!'.Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift apartemennya lalu turun ke lantai 1 dimana pintu keluar berada.

"Selamat Pagi!" sapa cashier minimarket itu yg hanya mendapat tatapan dingin seorang park chanyeol,Chanyeol hanya membeli mie instan sedikit dan makanan ringan serta instan yg bisa mengisi perut ny yg sudah berbunyi sedari tadi itu.

"Ini aja mas?" tanha cashier itu

"Ya kalau gua beli lagi itu urusan gua dong!" Chanyeol nyolot kali ini karena mungkin efek pagi hari jadi emosiny susah di kontrol [awas salah baca:v]

"Ya mas santai aja,total harganya 52.000" ucap cashier itu ramah

"nih!ambil kembaliannya" chanyeol memberika uang sebesar 55rb lalu pergi membawa kantung plastik itu menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal berjalan di lorong apartemennya menuju ruangan 614 dan lalu ia merasa sesuatu hal yg janggal,ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil diujung sana sedang berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya seperti lelaki mungil yg ia kenal namun penglihatannya tidak sejernih itu karena mata chanyeol sekarang masih kabur karena keadaan mengantuk yg masih ia alami membuat Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yg berada di sana dan lalu Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya dan lalu memasak makanan yg ia beli tadi karena perutny sangat lapar dan benar benar lapar.

 _Bukan karena dia terlihat baik baik saja,dia benar benar merasa baik baik saja,karena susu yang tumpah pun tetap berwarna putih_

"Selamat Pagi Baekhyun!."

Sehun menyapa Baekhyun dengan nada baritone miliknya yg mungkin ditelinga para gadis gadis itu sangat sexy hanya untuk berbisik 'Selamat pagi!',baekhyun yg baru saja masuk ruangan,karena barusan baekhyun keluar ruangan hanya untuk meminta menyalakan air hangat di bathub kamar mandi milik Sehun.

"Gimana tidurny? nyenyak?," Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yg sedang mengambil handuk di lemari milik sehun itu

"Hmm..gua tidur nyenyak" ucap baekhyun dingin serta cuek lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan tanpa sadar sehun disitu merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya tanpa tau apa penyebabnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan poni yg basah yg lalu ia menyisirnya ke belakang menggunakan jemariny yg lentik dan lalu poni itu turun kembali ke dahinya,sedikit berantakan namun terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy(?).

"Baekhyun cairan merah apa yg ada di bibir lo?!" tanya sehun khawatir yg lalu mendekat ke arah baekhyun,baekhyun yg panik bergerak mundur dan lalu membersihkan ujung bibirnya itu dan mungkin ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu(?) siapa yg tau itu?

"A-aah..engga tadi gigi gua berdarah pas sikat gigi" baekhyun berbicara agak cepat dari biasanya dan nada berbicarany pun seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu rahasia.

"Ohh..yaudah ganti baju sana nanti berangkat sekolahny bareng" ucap sehun yg lalu hanya dipandang sekilas oleh baekhyun dan lalu masuk ke kamar sembari membawa pakaian ganti yg sengaja ia bawa karena ia sudah merencanakan kabur dari rumah sejak Sehun merasakan dadanya semakin nyeri seperti anak panah tepat tertancap di dadanya untuk kedua kalinya ia tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun yg sedang menonton TV sembari bermain handphone ny mendapat chat dari seseorang yg misterius itu semenjak anak murid itu datang pesan itu berisi seperti ini

 _Jaga dia,buat dia selalu tersenyum_

 _jangan coba coba melakukan hal bodoh dengan baekhyun_

 _Aku memberi harapan padamu!_

 _Aku melihatmu dengan Baekhyun hari ini_

 _Kau bersama baekhyun kan?jaga dia!_

Sehun yg sedang melamun memikirkan siapa dalang dibalik pesan ini seketika terkejut saat mendengar suara orang batuk yg sangat keras dari dalam kamarnya berjalan perlahan lahan seperti penyusup yg akan mencuri sesuatu,ia sangat berhati hati agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lalu ia memegang knok pintu itu lalu..

 _Gua khawatir bodoh!..._


End file.
